At present, an application range of a network emulation technology is mainly design, planning, operation, and maintenance of various IP networks. The network emulation technology may evaluate performance of an existing IP network, perform configuration error validation, and perform planning before optimization and upgrading, and may further perform emulation design on a next-generation IP network.
However, in the prior art, network traffic can only be simulated by using a specified traffic model and according to a specific traffic characteristic, thereby causing reduction of flexibility and an emulation degree of traffic simulation.